


Rainbows and Smiles

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: When Tony broke his leg, Rose spent some time by his side so their parents could get some rest. Tony's doctor wasn't expecting the switch of visitor.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Rainbows and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 6! After the last one, I needed some fluff. And here it is! Enjoy.

Rose stared at the smiling dinosaurs and space ships that decorated the hospital wall. Beside her, her brother Tony was laughing at a telly program. It was the third day since her brother had fallen out of a tree. After climbing over 10 feet up the large oak in their front yard, 10-year-old Tony Tyler had fallen out and suffered a broken leg. His parents had rushed him to the hospital, where he had needed corrective surgery to set his leg before it was put into a cast. This was the first time Pete and Jackie had left his side. Rose convinced them to go home to shower and sleep. She would stay with him for the day.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She turned to see who she assumed was Tony’s doctor in the doorway. As she walked into the room, Rose couldn’t help but notice she was pretty. She had chin-length blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. Rose noted that she wore a dark blue T-shirt with rainbow stripes under her medical coat rather than the more formal clothes most doctors wore. Tony’s doctor smiled brightly when she saw he was awake.

“Good morning, Mr. Tony! How are you this morning?” She pulled the medical chart from the rack at the end of the bed and looked it over. “Looks like your surgery went perfectly. Post-op X-rays look great.” Glancing at Rose she added, “You should be able to bring him home in two days.” Then she did a double take. “Oh. You’re not Mrs. Tyler.” Rose couldn’t help but laugh, making the doctor smile slightly.

“No, I’m Tony’s sister, Rose. I convinced my parents to go home for the night and get some rest. They’ll be back this afternoon. But you can tell me everything, I’ll be staying with them for a while to help.” The doctor took Rose’s offered hand with a smile.

“Hi, well as you’ve probably guessed I’m your brother’s physician. My name is Jane Latimer. I’ve been speaking with your parents for the past two days. As I was saying, you’ll probably be able to bring him home in two days. You should keep an eye on him and make sure he keeps his foot elevated as much as possible. I’ll have the front desk give you a list on your way out.” Jane made a note on the clipboard before returning it to its place. She turned back to Rose.

“We’re going to need to see him once every week or every other week for the next 3 to 6 months. And another appointment for a year from now. Just to make sure everything is ok. I need to do my rounds now, but I’ll stop by again later. If you need anything, let one of the nurses know and they’ll come get me.” With a smile to both siblings, she left the room.

Rose stayed with Tony for most of the day. It was nice to spend time with her brother despite the circumstances. Twenty years between them meant she wasn’t as close to him as she’d like to be. Rose thought she saw Jane walk past Tony’s room quite a few times, but she must’ve been imagining it. When her parents came back in the late afternoon, Jane did indeed stop by again. Rose noticed that Jane seemed to look at her more than was strictly necessary. She ignored her mother’s pointed looks afterwards.

Rose was the one who ended up taking Tony to most of his appointments. Pete was busy with the launch of a new Vitex product, and Jackie was suspiciously always needed at various activities that Rose suspected were either optional or made up. Not that she minded an excuse to see Dr. Jane Latimer again. The woman was exceptionally kind and caring, not to mention nice to look at.

There were a few times that Rose suspected her brother’s doctor acted a little friendlier than was needed to be professional, but she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind at all. She may or may not have responded with slightly flirty smiles and words. The doctor was cute when she blushed.

Four and a half months after the accident, Dr. Latimer announced to the four Tylers that Tony had made a full recovery. After accepting a grateful hug from Jackie and a handshake from Pete, she started ushering the family out of her office. At the last second, however, she asked Rose for a moment of her time. Rose went back into Jane’s office after exchanging a quick look with her parents. Once the office door was closed again, Jane rubbed the back of her neck. Rose wondered why she looked nervous all of a sudden.

“Now that I am officially not your brother’s doctor anymore, I’d like to ask you a question.” Rose waited for her to continue and nodded in encouragement when she didn’t. “Um, I promise I don’t do this normally. But would you like to go get coffee with me sometime? Get to know one another. As mates if you want. Or, you know, as a date.” Jane mumbled the last three words, and Rose had to strain to hear her.

She took a moment to process what the other woman had just said. Then, realizing that the woman had simply been nervous about asking her out, Rose smiled. “Monday, 11 o’clock. I love the fish and chips plate across the street from Henrik’s.” Then she gave Jane a flirty wink before walking out the door, leaving the doctor with a shocked but happy look on her face.


End file.
